


A Slight Change

by KeepRealityStrange



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, I took a few creative liberties with bending, Waterbending & Waterbenders, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepRealityStrange/pseuds/KeepRealityStrange
Summary: Long ago, the four nations lived in harmony, then everything changed when the Water Tribes attacked.





	1. Prologue

Fire, Earth, Water, Air. 

My Grandfather used to tell me and my sister stories about the old days. A time of peace. When the Avatar kept balance between the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Air Nomads. 

But all that changed when the Water Tribes attacked. 

Only the Avatar, master of all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless waterbenders. 

But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 

A hundred years have passed, and the Water Tribes are nearing victory in the war. My father has lost a lot of support throughout his time as Fire Lord, and the Fire Nation is edging closer to starvation. Two years ago, he left me and my sister on the outskirts of the Colonies to try and gain back power within Capital City. 

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. I honestly don’t know what to believe, but I know that somehow, someway, this war will end. 


	2. The Boy Trapped in the Volcanoe

“Come on Zuzu, we don’t have all day. This storm isn’t going to wait around for us to make it to the top.” Azula urges her brother as she continues to climb the mountain. A strand of her dark brown hair falls into her face, coming loose from her top knot. 

Zuko groans, not even bothering to fire back a scathing remark at his sister. She knows that he knows that the only reason they are even doing this is because she is impatient and wants to help him get to her level just so she could have a decent sparring partner. 

They reach the top of the mountain, and stand there for a minute. Rain beats down on them, and crackles of lightning and thunder roar around the clouds above. Through it though, Zuko can feel the immense heat radiating from just beneath their feet. 

“Zula, I think we are on top of a volcano.” He states, only to realize that she didn’t hear him. She moves her arms in circular motions, much more fluid than any other firebending techniques he has witnessed. Blue sparks fly from her fingertips as lightning gathers, waiting for release. She points her fingers to the sky, the lightning cracking, and he can see it dancing around the storm clouds. She turns to him with a small smirk on her face. 

“You say something Zuko?” 

He sighs and shakes his head. “Just tell me again what I need to do.” He grumbles, loud enough this time that he is heard. 

“Lightning is all about having a clear mind. If you put any emotion into it, it will likely blow up in your face.” Azula speaks frankly, reciting the words her firebending teacher had spoken to her during her last lesson before they left the main land. 

“Be cold blooded and heartless like you, alright I can manage that.” Zuko spouts off, a sly grin on his face as he watches his sister roll her eyes. He takes a deep breath in, and starts to perform the same motions. The circles form just as Azula’s did, however no sparks come to life. He reaches his fingers forward at the end and just as she had said, an explosion knocks him back on his butt a good three feet from where he originally was standing. 

He shifts his hand to cradle his head, the boom of the explosion rattling him slightly. 

Crack.

Zuko stills, then ever so slowly looks down. 

Crack. 

The surface he is currently on is cracking like a spiderweb, out from his hand. The heat he feels is almost enough to burn the skin of his palm. He freezes. 

“Azula!” He shouts as the cracks become larger and start to creep towards the center. 

She only moves when a spire of magma erupts two feet from Zuko. Extending her hand, her eyes wide with fear, she pulls her brother away from the volcanic floor, and to the edge of the crust. They both crouch down behind it as more and more magma erupts from the volcano. 

The cracks stop, but the thunder still booms over head, and they look up to see a massive pillar of light behind them. As the light dies, the wind picks up, and the rain whips across their faces. They look over the edge to see a giant sphere of air cooling the magma into a thicker sheet than before. The air dissipates, and down plops a boy and a beast. 

Zuko and Azula stare at the beings in front of them. Rain slows to a slight drizzle, the sky lightening just a tad, and then the storm stops altogether as they watch the two. 

“This is just like in Grandfather Azulon’s story, The DragonBorn, how the first firebenders were dragons that emerged from volcanoes-” Azula starts, but Zuko interrupts. 

“Azula, that’s the Avatar.” 

She snaps her jaw shut, squinting her golden eyes. There lay a boy younger than them, with blue arrow tattoos that signify his prowess as an airbending master. “I suppose you are right… for once.” 

Zuko takes a tentative step out onto the volcanic floor that he had nearly died on moments beforehand. No cracks so far. Ever closer he steps, and Azula follows. They reach the boy, and rest him up against his furry beast, then shake him a bit. 

His eyes open, pale grey meeting two pairs of gold. “I need to ask you something.” He says, his voice hoarse and hard to hear. Zuko raises his eyebrow. 

“What?” 

The boy lifts his hand with what seemingly little strength he has. “Come closer.”

Zuko looks at Azula, who shrugs. They both lean in closer to the boy. Suddenly, he jumps up, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. A grin breaks across his face, and his eyes are wide with wonder and hope. 

“Will you go Dragon-Moose dodging with me?” He shouts with excitement. 

Zuko falls on his back at the enthusiasm of the boy. Azula steps back, quietly laughing at her brothers expense. The boy crawls forward and leans over Zuko, getting right in his face. 

“So? Will you?” Zuko can see hope, but also a bit of apprehension seeping into those grey eyes. He sighs dramatically. This kid just got booted out of a volcano and he wants to run in a pack of Dragon-Moose? 

“Sure, I’ve never done it before though.” He pushes the kid away slightly so he can sit up. 

“That’s because all you do is sit around feeding the Turtle-Ducks all day.” Azula quips, petting the giant furry creature as if it were a tamed Cat-Owl. The kid turns and sees the creature, and runs over to its face, hugging it tightly. 

“Appa! Buddy are you alright? Wake up!” He lifts its’ eyelid, staring into its’ eye. He pats its nose and that seems to do the trick as the beast yawns. The boy lets go, only to be licked as it stands up. Zuko looks over to Azula and they share a look of disgust at the show of affection between the child and the creature. 

The boy turns to them quickly, picking up the staff that was by the beast’s feet, spinning it impossibly fast with practiced ease, and stamping it onto the volcanic floor. The siblings wince, waiting for the cracking once again, but it doesn’t happen. 

“I’m Aang, and this is my flying bison, his name is Appa.” 

Zuko folds his arms across his chest. “My name is Zuko, and this is Azula, my flying sister.” He motions his head in her direction. 

She shakes her head, a smirk on her lips. “Zuzu, how many times do I have to tell you, that just isn’t your brand of sarcasm. Not when what you say is true.” 

Aang’s eyes grow wider, walking closer to the pair. “What do you mean? Can you actually fly?” 

Blue flames propel Azula off the ground, the sound much like the engines that power the dams in the Colonies. She hovers a few feet off the ground before the fire sputters, giving out, and she drops to the floor with slightly less poise than normal for her. 

Aang looks at her with clear awe, and Zuko can’t help the growing anxiety he feels the longer they all stay on the volcanic floor. “Let’s get off the thing that almost killed us, we can get down the mountain and reach camp before sundown.” 

They trek down the side of the volcano, Zuko leading the way, and Aang and Azula trailing behind, Appa behind them. Tropical trees start to obscure their vision. Vibrant bushes litter their path, making it more difficult the farther down they go. As they get on a path, Azula skips ahead of the two boys. She hums to herself, scanning the treelines as she moves past. 

“So,” Zuko starts, the awkward silence between them all finally getting to him, “how did you end up in a volcano?” He trains his eye on the kid, and a small tense of his frame is all he needs to know that he is about to be lied to. 

“Well, I was on the way to visit my friend Kuzon in the Fire Nation when I got caught in a huge storm. I remember seeing the red glow of the volcano, and before I knew what was happening Appa and I were going down.” Aang gestures to the volcano, his eyes pinching slightly at the memory. 

“You’ve probably been stuck there for a long time. The last time this volcano was active was around one hundred years ago.” Zuko muses, steering the conversation. If he is correct on just who Aang is, which is almost a guarantee, then this could be his and Azula’s way off the Colonies. A possibility to search for Uncle Iroh. A possibility to get their place back in society restored. 

Aang looks at him with wide eyes. “A hundred years? You’re kidding?” 

“Zuko never jokes.” Azula trills from ahead of them.    


“And Azula always lies.” He shoots right back at her, a small smirk on his lips. She turns around, throwing a pout his way. 

“Awe, Zuzu, you’re so mean.” He barks out a laugh at her sickeningly innocent expression. 

“Why thank you Zula, I know I’m quite kind.” They fall into giggles together, and leave Aang to awkwardly stand off to the side watching their inside joke. The path clears to show a small campsite set up. A small cove from the sand leads out towards a bay. Just over the trees, Zuko can see the tiny village that they just passed through on their way through the Colonies. Laughter startles Zuko, and he turns back to see his sister and Aang, both soaking wet from the splash that Appa sent their way. 

Zuko shakes his head, a small smile on his face. They haven’t had the chance to have fun in a while. Now, just where the hell could they go Dragon-Moose dodging? The sun is setting, and a three quarter moon is beginning to rise in the distance. 

He opens his pack and pulls out some jerky and a few apples. “Guys, lets eat a little then go to bed. We can get to know each other in the morning.” 

Aang hops over, his airbending making the jump and landing super smooth. He takes the offered apples, and tosses two to Appa, leaving one for himself. Zuko and Azula share the jerky. They finish their snack and get comfortable, sleeping bags out, or in Aang's case, sleeping on Appa, and say goodnight to each other. 

As the first rays of light break on the new day, the fire siblings rise with the sun. They stretch and head towards the bank of the small lake. Both take up similar stances, though Azula’s is more rigid. 

Zuko strikes first, a fist extended and a flame jutting out. Azula ducks, and rushes forward, only to show surprise on her face as Zuko brings his fist back close to his body, and she feels the heat of the fire on her back. She leaps up, blue flames licking her feet as she flips over her brother. Zuko steps to the side, dropping low and kicking fire out at where she will land. She uses her own flames to cancel his out, but quickly jumps again as those flames converge on her once more. 

He can see the cogs of annoyance churning in his sisters head, and he lets a small smirk quirk his lips. He’d been keeping this from her for a little while. She closes the distance between them and they trade blows, flames erupting and catching the nearby trees and shrubs. He crouches low, pulling his hands in, willing the flames to come to him. They listen, and Azula once again has to jump away. However, he reaches out and catches her ankle, bringing her to the ground. 

Azula looks around wildly, trying to find any chance at escape. Zuko has his fist raised, and brings it down. Wind lifts him off the ground suddenly, and he is thrown into the lake. He quickly sits up as steam sizzles off his shoulders. 

He sees Aang helping Azula up, and the air nomad rounds on him, face twisting in rage. “Just what were you doing? Couldn’t you see that she was going to give up? You were about to give her a scar to match your own!” He yells, and Zuko regards the monk. 

“Aang, the only way you give up in a spar is if you say ‘I yield’, at least for firebenders. She had a plan to escape.” He stalks up to the boy. “And just who do you think you are to even assume I would put her through that!” 

“Aang, he’s right.” Azula interrupts before Aang even has a chance to say anything. “I was going to break his hold on his punch, he usually over extends and is off balance. This is how we train in the mornings. I know we seem so serious when we spar, but that’s all it is. I don’t know if the Air Nomads taught you how to fight specifically, but in the Fire Nation we do not stop till we hear those words, because we know if we don’t hear them, then the opponent has a plan still.” 

Zuko crosses his arms stiffly. He sees Aang’s shoulders slump in what he assumes is guilt. “I’d never put someone through what I’ve been through.” He mutters, his pride hurt that the Avatar would believe him to be so cruel. 

Aang sighs, and Zuko shakes his head. “So, I’m guessing you won’t go Dragon-Moose dodging with me anymore, will you?” 

Sharing a look with Azula, Zuko slowly reaches a hand to clasp the back of his neck. “Well, I suppose I’ll still go, you didn’t know.” 

“Fantastic, now Zuzu, let’s pack up our things and go find a heard. I’m positive I saw some on the other side of the village.” Azula claps, sealing the deal before Zuko can even think of backing out. Aang lets out a whoop in excitement, and Zuko rolls his eyes, doing as his sister says. 

Following a different path than the day before, they fall into a comfortable silence before Aang breaks it. “So why are you two traveling out here alone?” 

WIth his arms crossed, Zuko sends a pointed glare to Azula. She huffs quietly. “You could say our father went away on business, and our uncle is currently in the Earth Kingdom.” 

“What sort of business?” 

“Running the country sort of business.”   


“So your dad is the Fire Lord then? That’s so cool! I bet you guys grew up in a huge palace.” Aang looks at the siblings, a grin on his face. He stutter steps when he sees the matching scowls they wear. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No, we just don’t like people to know who our father is, is all. Bad things tend to happen when people know that.” Zuko spits out, his arms resting behind his head as he looks at the foliage instead of the path. 

“There! Dragon-Moose!” Azula points to an open field where a few dozen graze on the plain. Aang stares at Zuko a moment longer, then hops into the field, drawing the attention of the large animals. 

A few charge at him, and he leaps over and weaves through the creatures as easily as he breathes. He laughs so easily that Zuko and Azula look at each other in nostalgia, thinking back to their own childhood wonder. Zuko runs forward, vaulting over the closest Dragon-Moose and sprinting between them, reaching Aang with a breathy laugh. Azula joins the fray as they lead the animals to charge at them. When they all dodge, they break into a laughing fit. 

“Hey! What in the name of Agni are you kids doing here? Shoo!” An old man waves a sickle at them, and they take off in the opposite direction, right back to the path they had originally walked. Zuko drops to the ground, flopping onto his back out of breath, Azula mimicking him to his right, and Aang to his left. 

“That was close.” Azula speaks, still panting slightly. 

“That’s why it was so exciting! I haven’t done something like that since I last rode the Elephant-Koi on Kyoshi Island.” Aang boosts himself up, offering both hands to the siblings. They accept the hands and get to their feet easily. 

“Hey Aang?” Zuko asks, finally getting his breathing under control. 

“Yeah Zuko?”

“Are you the Avatar?” Blunt as a rock, Zuko shoot the question at Aang. A sharp pain radiates through his head, and he looks to see Azula holding her hand up. 

“You, my dear brother, have zero tact. You’d think someone of your status would have more decorum than that.” She scolds him, her eyes burning with anger, but her self control holds her back from completely clobbering her brother. She looks over to Aang, who is hanging his head, not looking at them. “Look, Aang, you’ve been in that volcano for a hundred years. A lot of things have changed. The Air Nomads were wiped out, and the last Avatar was said to have been born to the nomads. After the light show that happened when you first came out of the volcano we knew you were the Avatar.” 

“What do you mean the Air Nomads were wiped out? No one but an airbender would be able to get to any of the temples. You have to be lying.” Aang glares at her, and Zuko steps slightly in front of her. 

“Look, she isn’t lying. The Water Tribes united against the temples in four full moons. Since then, they have cut off the Fire Nation’s trade routes, and slowly creep into the Earth Kingdom. We have no reason to lie to you.” He tries to reason with Aang. His voice is calm. 

“What are you talking about? The Water Tribes were almost as peaceful as the Air Nomads. There is no way that they would do something like that. By the look of your scar I’d say that the Fire Nation were to start this war, if there even is one.” 

Zuko bristles, and holds out a hand to stop Azula from jumping in. This is his battle. “My father gave me this scar. And yes, the Fire Nation likes to fight, but not when it is unnecessary. We’ve been fighting this war for so long that our nation has lost faith in the royal family, and we’ve been left as outcasts. So if you could stop judging, and actually wait to see the proof of our words, Avatar, then we could show you just how much damage the Water Tribes have done to the world.” 

He stares at Aang, his lips pressing into a thin line. “You really have no idea just how bad this war is. You have been gone from the world, a world that has almost lost hope. Now follow me.” 

He leads the three of them to the coast. As they get closer and closer to the water, more and more rubble stands out. The ground becoming more canyon like, houses torn apart, spears poking out from the buildings. There on the shore is an old, decaying Water Tribe boat. “This boat struck this village around sixty years ago if memory serves me right. They came in the dead of night on a full moon, warriors and waterbenders overtaking the village and destroying any man, woman, and child they came across. Now, tell me Avatar, do you think I’m lying?”

Zuko and Azula watch as Aang inspects the ship, running a hand over the boat and surveying the carnage circling them all. He sees more red then blue pieces of cloth strewn about, more evidence that the fire siblings are indeed telling him the truth. He meets their eyes finally, and stammers a bit before finally taking a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry Zuko, if I’d have known I wou-” A horn cuts them off. 

Zuko catches his sisters eye, and they go look towards the village. Another horn sounds, and they spy a water tribe vessel docking on the sand the next village over. They watch as the villagers congregate by the shore. 

Out of the boat steps a teen, somewhere around Zuko’s age. He has his hair pulled back in a wolf’s tail, and wears a scowl on his face. His blue fur and armour are of almost royal quality, and he has a traditional tooth choker around his neck signifying just who he is. 

“Why in the world is the Southern Chief’s son here?” Azula mumbles mostly to herself, and Zuko pushes his elbow into her ribs, earning a glare from her. 

“My name is Sokka, Son of Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and I’m looking for the Avatar.” He steps closer to the villagers, surveying them. He snaps forward, grabbing an elderly man. “He would be about this old, master of the four elements.” 

“Aang, we should go.” Azula says, laying a hand on the boys shoulder. He brushes it off, standing straight. 

“No,” He frowns, looking at the two firebenders, “they are looking for me. I’ve got to get them to go away before they do anything drastic.” He leaps into the air, glider open, and flies down to land in front of Sokka. 

“We’ve gotta help him.” Zuko says plainly. Azula jerks in surprise. “He’s our best shot to go find Uncle. That and he is a kid who clearly has no idea what he is doing.” She rolls her eyes, then Zuko can see her evaluating their options. Her eyes dart around, and she smirks. 

“I’ve got a plan.” 

_ On the boat _

Aang is being led to a lower section of the ship, Sokka in front of him and his guard. The teen turns to address them. “I’m taking this,” holding the glider up, “to my quarters, take him to the brig.” 

After a few minutes of walking, Aang speaks. “So I bet you’ve never fought an airbender before. I can beat you with both hands tied behind my back.” 

A guard shoves him forward a bit. “Shut your trap.” 

Taking a huge breath, Aang holds it for a moment before letting it out, propelling him and the guard behind him backwards, while blasting the guard in front of him further down the hallway. He leaps up, making a run for where the teen had gone, intent on getting his glider back. 

_ With Zuko and Azula _

Zuko crouches with his dual blades out and ready to ambush the waterbenders. He peeks at Azula next to him. “You know, mother would be proud that you continued with the bow.” 

She knocks an arrow back, not even looking at him. “And father will be disappointed that we don’t use firebending exclusively while we fight.” She takes a breath, aiming, then releases the breath as she releases her arrow. 

As the arrow flies, Zuko rushes in, blades cutting the ropes and support beams of the wooden ship. Arrows rain down, pinning person after person to the ship. He moves towards the opening to the bottom of the ship, and runs into a body. Jumping back and readying his swords he realizes that it’s Aang. 

“Let’s go!” He shouts, grabbing Aang’s arm and tugging him along. 

“Do you guys have Appa? We can ride him away from here.” He says, flicking his staff and pushing some waterbenders away. 

“My sister has him in a good place to take off, we just need to-” 

“Stop!” They turn and see Sokka, holding a boomerang and a club. “You are not leaving this ship. Now surrender, you’re outnumbered.” The ship’s crew pulls the arrows out, righting themselves to attack the two. Back to back, Aang and Zuko wait. 

A waterbender from Zuko’s right makes the first move. A tendril of water snaps at him, and he jumps up, narrowly avoiding the whip. Aang kicks out, sending a wave of air over, knocking the waterbender off the side of the boat. Zuko capitalizes and rushes Sokka, distracting him, and giving Aang the space he needs to fend off the waterbenders. 

Swords meet club, and Zuko can see that Sokka is not nearly as trained as he should be for being the son of a chief. Taking note of this, Zuko overpowers him, slicing the clothes and armor that Sokka wears, and dances around him to knock the pommel of his sword into the Water Tribe teen’s head, knocking him out. He frowns at the downed body of the teen, that was almost too easy.

Sprinting to the side of the ship, Zuko spots the platform that Azula prepared for him and Aang. He turns, yelling the boy’s name, then jumps off the ship when he knows that Aang sees him, hoping the boy gets the idea. Rolling and breaking his fall, he stares up at the ship, and moments later the airbender jumps. Landing next to him, Aang levels him a look of slight panic. 

“Now what?” 

Zuko looks above him to the ledge of the cliff they are next to. “Can you jump us to the top of that?” Some arrows pepper the ship, his guess, to keep the waterbenders pinned to allow them a small amount of time. 

Without answering, Aang roughly hugs Zuko and pushes off the ground. They hover slightly as the top of the cliff comes quickly into view. Landing and running, Zuko leads them to the clearing where Appa and Azula wait, Azula already in Appa’s saddle. 

Zuko clambers up the Sky Bison’s tail, and Aang leaps up by Appa’s head to take the reigns. “Appa, Yip Yip!” Aang all but shouts the command, and Appa’s tail slams down, becoming airborne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for over a year now, and figured it was time to post at least part of it if I wanted to continue working on it again.


End file.
